A zöld fény után
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Hogy mi történik az után, hogy meglátjuk a zöld fényt felvillanni.


A zöld fény után.

– Lily, fogd Harryt, es menekülj! Ő az! Menekülj! Futás! Majd én feltartom!

– Avada Kedavra!

Zöld fény töltötte be a szűk folyosót, megvilágította a fal mellé tolt babakocsit, a korlát úgy

ragyogott, mint egy fénycső, es James Potter elesett, mint egy marionett figura, aminek elvágják a köteleit…

– Ne Harryt, ne Harryt, kérem, ne Harryt!

– Állj felre, buta lány… állj felre, most.

– Ne Harryt, kérem, ne, inkább engem, engem öljön meg helyette…

– Ez az utolsó figyelmeztetésem…

– Ne Harryt! Kérem… könyörüljön… könyörüljön… Ne Harryt! Ne Harryt! Kérem…

Bármit megteszek…

– Állj félre. Állj félre, te lány!  
A zöld fény ismét bevilágította a szobát, és a nő is összeesett, akár a férje…__

James Potter fehér ködben bóklászott. Nem tudta, hogy hol van, nem tudta, hogy mi történt, csak azt tudta, hogy Voldemort rájuk támadt. Emlékezett a zöld fénysugárra és az átokra is.  
Nem, az nem lehet! Nem halhatott meg! Nem hagyhatta ott a családját! Az nem lehet, hiszen… ha meghalt volna, akkor most nem lehetne itt. De hát, hol is van? Érezte, érezte, ahogy az átok a mellkasába csapódott. De hát, ha érez, akkor élnie kell. Próbaképpen belecsípett a karjába.  
Semmit nem érzett. Nem! Az nem lehet!  
Lily, Te jó ég! Lily!  
A szemüveges férfi a fejéhez kapott, de már nem volt rajta szemüveg. Nincs többé szüksége rá.  
Miért kell itt lennie tehetetlenségben, nem tudva, hogy mi történik a családjával?  
Lily, könyörgöm, ugye sikerült elmenekülnötök?  
Nem hagyhatod te is magára szegény fiunkat! Ha egyedül hagyod, nem lesz esélye! Nem halhatunk meg mindhárman! Vagy, ki tudja, mit akar vele!  
A köd gomolyogni kezdett nem messze tőle. Valami történik. Valami. Egy alak körvonalai bontakoztak ki.  
James kétségbe esve ismert rá a feleségére.  
- Lily! Ne, ez nem lehet igaz!  
A vörös hajú nő lassan körülnézett. Zöld szeme csillogott a rémülettől. Mikor meglátta a férjét sikoltani akart, de nem tudott magas hangokat kiadni. Csak egy rémült nyögésre futotta.  
- James! Mi történt? Hol? Mi?  
A férfi átölelte feleségét csitítóan. Valahogy az érintések és olyan közeliek voltak, mintha a lelkük érintkezne. Hiszen szegényeknek testük már nem volt, azt a földi porhüvelyt már elhagyták.  
Jamesnek nem kellett válaszolnia, Lily okos lány volt, rájött, hogy mi történt. Rémülten kapott a mellkasához. James csak bólogatott. Ő is érezte. Ahol az átok eltalálta. Ez az egyetlen amit érezhetnek és érezni is fogják az idők végezetéig.  
- Miért? – ez volt az egyetlen amit Lily kérdezni tudott.  
- Rossz emberben bíztunk meg. Mégis Siriust kellett volna titokgazdának hagyni.  
- A te ötleted volt!  
- Nem akartam Siriust bajba keverni!  
- Gratulálok, nagyon jól megoldottad!  
- Lily, ne kiabálj, kérlek! Nem tehetek róla! Nem tudtam, hogy Peter…  
- Pettigrew mindig is egy gyáva patkány volt!  
- Nem hittem volna, hogy képes lesz erre.  
- Elárult minket! És ez az életünkbe került! És a fiunkéba.  
- Hátha nem. Hiszen már itt lenne!  
- Gondolod, hogy egy kisbabának van esélye a túlélhetetlen halálos átokkal szemben?  
- Nem emlékszel? Dumbledore egyszer mesélt a szeretet erejéről. Mi ketten az életüket adtuk Harryért. Ez jelent valamit. Csak nem emlékszem, hogy mit mondott.  
- Ez nagyon kedves, de nem hinném, hogy ilyen egyszerűen ki lehetne védeni a kivédhetetlent.  
- Ha nem így lenne már régen megölte volna, és itt lenne.  
- Miért? Te talán tudod, hogy hol vagyunk?  
- Hol lennénk? Valami halál utáni helyen.  
- Ez aztán a logika.  
A férfi átölelte feleségét, aki még mindig duzzogott.  
- Én is sajnálom. De már nem tehetünk semmit. Reménykedünk, hogy Harry erős marad és stramm kiskölök lesz belőle. Sirius vigyázni fog rá. Ő a kereszt apja. Megígérte, hogy ha velünk történik valami, felneveli Harryt. És biztos, hogy megtalálják Pettigrewt, és megbosszulja a halálunkat.  
Azon kívül vigyázunk rá mi is.  
- Hogy?  
- Innen. Örökre vele leszünk. Ez a szellemek dolga nem?  
- De. Ez.  
Majd visszafúrta magát férje ölelésébe és együtt készültek fel az örökkévalóságra.


End file.
